


I'll Snugly Tuck You In

by CaptainSwank



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mild Degradation, Multi, Other, Oviposition (Mentioned), Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwank/pseuds/CaptainSwank
Summary: Annabelle and Mikaele can't help but take advantage of Jon while he's cut off from his master.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Mikaele Salesa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	I'll Snugly Tuck You In

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged "dubcon" because Jon is so, so, so out of it.

“And you’ll be sleeping here.” Annabelle opens a door and leads him into a very pretty bedroom. “ _ Much  _ comfier than the floor, don’t you think?” Jon gazes at the huge four-poster bed with that shorter sort of canopy around it. He can’t quite remember what that’s called, at the moment. _ Is _ there even a specialized name for it…? He is  _ very _ glad to see it, though.

“Yes, I… I  _ am _ feeling rather, ah...” Jon trails off and heads towards the bed. He really wishes the vulgar needs of his body hadn’t returned with such force. Sleeping in a house with Annabelle Cane in it seems like an inexcusable lapse in good judgement. But there’s no way he’ll be able to keep his heavy eyelids open for much longer. Annabelle follows him and helps him out of his coat. 

“We’ll just have this washed, love,” she says, and she puts it aside. She unwinds his muffler from around his neck, next. And then she takes each of his hands in hers, and gently removes his gloves. 

When she reaches out towards his face, he recoils slightly, but she’s only doing it to take off his glasses. She looks down at where they’re cracked and broken in her hands and she smiles a little lopsidedly. He’s not quite sure what she finds so amusing. But it’s not like he could ask. 

She places them delicately down on the little table beside the bed, and then returns to pull his jumper over his head. She reaches out for him again, this time to smooth down his hair where it must have pulled in all directions. 

After that, she starts on the buttons to his shirt. She undoes the first one at his throat, and he looks up at her instead of asking. 

“Keep still,” she says playfully. “Imagine sleeping in these filthy things!”  _ Yes _ , he thinks. If he really must sleep, it’d certainly be nicer to do it in something clean and fresh. He drops his head and stands quietly as she undoes the remaining buttons on his shirt. She pushes it off his shoulders and it’s actually a bit of a relief. He had no idea how unpleasant it had been, sticking to his chest a little, until it was removed. 

“Oh!” Jon turns to the sound of delighted, amused surprise. Salesa is leaning against the doorway with his thick arms crossed. “It’s so  _ nice  _ of her to help you, isn’t it!” he says. There’s something in the man’s tone Jon doesn’t quite like, but he probably has a point.

“Yes, it… it is nice…” he admits. Yes, he would definitely have been too tired to do this for himself. 

“There’s a good boy,” Annabelle says, and she pats him on the cheek. Jon feels a little queasy at that, deep in his guts.

“I’m actually not feeling all that, ah--”

“Don’t worry,” Annabelle says, and she reaches down to undo the button on his trousers. “We’ll take good care of you.” 

“Okay,” Jon concedes. “Alright.” He’s too exhausted to fight them tonight anyway. In the morning they can have a serious discussion about, well. All this.

“ _ Very  _ good! Up,” she says, and Jon obediently lifts one leg and then the other so she can pull his trousers fully off of him. And then her hands go to the waistband of his briefs and his hands instinctively go down to stop her. 

“ _ Ah _ \--” 

“Clean, remember?” she says smoothly. He looks up at her again, feeling momentarily helpless, but in the end she’s right. He doesn’t think he could sleep very well in that nice clean bed if he’s not in something nice and clean himself. 

He’s a little taken aback at how comfortable he is, at least physically. The temperature in the house is warm and even a little humid, so it’s not all that bad to have his skin exposed to the air. He covers himself a little anyway. He’s not used to people looking at him.

Annabelle puts her hands on his shoulders comfortingly and guides him to sit down on the side of the bed. She sits down beside him and starts to squeeze his shoulders. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Salesa says, dragging out the word. “Why don’t you relax a little?” And he comes into the room to sit down on Jon’s other side. It’s hard to relax, Jon thinks, with all these eyes on him. But maybe he could, just a bit, without the most horrible Eye of them all watching him now. 

So he closes his own eyes and he lets Annabelle’s warm hands press and push into his back and his sides. Part of him is a little alarmed that she’s able to touch and grip so many parts of him at once, but the other part of him just feels good. He hadn’t realized how hard this trip had been on his body, back when his body wasn’t entirely his own.

And now that body’s starting to feel as soft and warm as his mind, and he allows Annabelle and Salesa to shift him so that he’s lying on the bed. They’re pressed against either side of him now, Jon cocooned firmly between them. 

“Shouldn’t you thank her for being so  _ nice _ ?” he hears Salesa ask him, with laughter in his voice. Jon turns to look up at her where she’s smiling gently down upon him. He can’t imagine  _ thanking  _ the avatar of the Spider, but his judgement does seem to be a little cloudy today. Maybe Salesa has a point. 

“Y-yes, I… I suppose I should--” 

But it looks like Annabelle doesn’t want him to thank her with his words, because she leans down to interrupt him by putting her mouth against his. He makes a soft little noise against her lips, and she gently coaxes him open. It’s a slow wet exploration of his mouth, and he clutches her to just hold on when she sucks on his lips and his tongue. 

She pulls away smiling, and he can only blink up at her in bewildered confusion before Salesa’s big hand takes Jon by the chin and turns his head towards him.  _ His _ kiss is so different. It’s rough and hard and Salesa pushes his lips against him and pushes his tongue inside him and his stubble catches and burns against Jon’s cheek and chin. When Salesa lets him go Jon breathlessly tries to catalogue the differences between the two, but it all slips away like mist. 

“It feels nice to be polite, doesn’t it?” Salesa asks him, his voice rough like his kiss. His warm hand strokes the side of Jon’s face, up and down, up and down. Jon nods dumbly. 

“I  _ like _ him like this,” Annabelle says from his other side. “I almost prefer him this way. He’s so  _ easy _ .” She has a hand on his chest and she’s rubbing slow circles into him. “ _ Almost _ ,” she whispers into his ear, before kissing him there too. 

“She made you such a lovely meal tonight, too,” Salesa reminds him. He has his hand high on Jon’s thigh and he digs his fingers deep into it. “What sort of thank-you should she get for that, hmm?” Jon looks to both of them, turning his head this way and that, trying to understand exactly what it is that they want from him when they just won’t  _ tell  _ him.

“I… I don’t--” 

But they don’t make him wait too much longer to find out what they mean. Salesa pushes him down the bed by his shoulders and Annabelle hikes up her skirt around her waist. They position him so that he’s in between Annabelle’s spread legs. She pushes her panties to the side and he finds himself face to face with her warm cunt. He looks into her eyes and he swallows hard.

“Try and taste her,” Salesa says, his voice low and amused. Jon leans forward and he does just that.

There’s something about her smell and the warmth of the room and Salesa’s hand rubbing his back that makes his head feel hot and sticky like her cunt. He braces himself by putting his hands on her thighs and he tentatively tries to give her some tiny little licks. It’s strange and it’s different and he hears her laugh. He doesn’t want her to laugh.

“Oh, he doesn’t know how…” Annabelle says, but she doesn’t sound disappointed. She sounds pitying and a little fond, like he’s a puppy who can’t quite make it up the stairs. He makes a little sound up into her. If only he could  _ know _ how, he could thank her properly. He could show her that he could be good.

“I’ll teach him,” Salesa says, and he’s laughing too. He leans down beside Jon, so he has easy access to Annabelle as well. 

“We are gentlemen, are we not? You have to warm a woman  _ up _ ,” he tells Jon. He tells him to lick around her, to put his tongue everywhere and make her wait before he puts it on her clit. Jon does that and he can hear her appreciation now. Salesa continues his lesson. 

“Explore!  _ Learn _ . Have a little fun, why don’t you! You remember how to learn things like a normal human, of course?” Jon hadn’t really ever thought of learning as  _ fun _ , per se, but necessary. But he understands. This is experimentation. 

“What does she like, Jon?” Salesa whispers encouragingly. Jon takes her inner lips between his own, gently sucking on each in turn. “Ah, yes, she likes _ that _ . Now, Jon. Suck on her right  _ here _ .” He licks her there first and her hips twitch, pressing her up against his face. He likes the confirmation that he’s pleasing her and he moans low into her cunt. 

When he finally puts his lips around her and softly sucks her there, Annabelle throws her head back and starts to thrust against his face. Salesa puts his fingers in Jon’s hair and holds him there, as if he’d even dream of lifting his head from between her legs now. She fucks his face until she comes against his lips, and when Salesa finally releases him he lets his head fall between her legs so he can catch his stolen breath. 

But they don’t give him time to do it, because when they flip him to his other side, Salesa’s thick cock is hard in front of him. He rubs the head of it through the slick all over Jon’s cheek and lips. It slides easy and it makes Jon whimper. 

“He’s probably not any better at sucking cock, is he?” Salesa says.

“He’s probably not good at  _ anything  _ in this state,” Annabelle replies, her voice languid and sated. Salesa laughs loud.

“That’s right! That clever mouth of his is useless here.”

“What do you think, Jon?” Annabelle asks him, while Salesa runs the length of his cock against Jon’s slack lips. 

“ _ Aww _ ,” Salesa says, and it’s as much a laugh as it is a word. “He looks so sad! Well, open it up anyway.” And then he pushes the tip of his cock past Jon’s parted lips.

He jacks himself roughly like that, using Jon’s mouth shallowly and he lies there and takes it. He makes muffled sounds, distorted as they are by Salesa’s cock, and he wishes that he could tell them how badly he wants a chance to show them he can learn how to do this, too. 

But seeing Annabelle come against Jon’s mouth must have excited Salesa, because it’s not long before he draws his cock from inside Jon and comes hot and thick all over Jon’s face, making a mess of him. Annabelle reaches down to fix his hair again.

The next few moments slip through his fingers, but they must have cleaned him up, wiped him down, lifted him back between them on the bed. He’s distantly aware of the throbbing, pulsing need between his legs, but he doesn’t think that it’s his place to ask them. Especially after all they’ve done for him.

But generous as they are, he doesn’t have to ask. Salesa reaches down and envelops Jon’s stiff cock in his huge hand. Jon’s body jumps between them where they’re pressed so tight against him. Salesa strokes him slow and Annabelle puts her hand low down on his belly.

“Who knew he could be so sweet?” Annabelle asks. “That nasty Eye’s done a real number on him. But seeing him all cute like this?” Annabelle places her lips against his ear again and he shivers when she puts her tongue there too. “Just makes me want to put my eggs in him.”

Jon hides his face in the pillow at those strange and terrible words. She sounds so hungry and he doesn’t  _ understand _ .

“Yeah, Jon. You’d make such a nice docile incubator for all my little babies.” This makes Jon cry out. 

“ _ Shh _ , Jon.” Salesa exaggerates the sound dramatically. “Martin is asleep! You wouldn’t want to wake him, I think.” 

“M-Martin?” Jon manages. He grasps desperately onto a stray thought that has been orbiting his psyche since the beginning. “He’s… he’s not sleeping here? With me?” 

“Oh, there’s so much  _ space  _ in this old house that it would be such a pity not to use it all!” Salesa assures him.

“ _ Oh _ .” Jon’s breath hitches when Salesa squeezes him tightly. “Oh, that makes… sense.” But it seems to Jon that it doesn’t quite matter if it does. Salesa is pulling his cock so hard and fast now, and two pairs of lips are pressed against his face, and Annabelle’s hands are on him everywhere,  _ everywhere, _ and--

“ _ Oh, I-- _ ” he says, and Annabelle kisses him when he comes.

“Now, wasn’t that nice?” she says against his lips. He tries to nod as his eyes flutter closed.

“Well! He’s fun to play with!” he hears Salesa say. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Annabelle replies, laughing. 

“What about when his cute little lover finds out? Well, not so little,” Salesa adds appreciatively. 

“Please,” Annabelle says. “He won’t remember any of it.” And Jon hears the door close behind her with a soft and gentle click. 


End file.
